50 Shades of Ereri
by Imi-LK
Summary: A series of oneshots in which Levi and Eren are shipped. Generally light yaoi fluff. Seme!Levi and Uke!Eren. Rated M for slight references which may occur. Don't like, don't read!
1. To Do' List

_**A/N: This is muffin, and welcome to this story; 50 Shades of Levi x Eren! It WILL be yaoi of course... :) And it will be made up of several oneshots... maybe twoshots... So enjoy~!**_

**'To Do' List**

The breeze wafted in through the window of an empty room. A black-clad ninja-like figure stealthily slipped in through the open window. She raised an eyebrow at the place. It was spotlessly tidy, not a single speck of dust out of place.

The room of a clean freak.

_Now she would finally have the evidence against him._

Mikasa slowly and silently crept over to the desk. Levi's desk. It followed the same obsessive standards as the rest of the room. How unsurprising. The hard thing now would be finding that supposed piece of paper. Especially without disturbing anything, be it by accident or on purpose.

She didn't even know for certain that _it _existed.

But she had dreamed of it. A dream realistic enough to be a vision. And It now seemed like the most plausible thing she had ever known. She had this feeling deep down in her gut. It had to be there somewhere, she was sure of it.

But the question was; where was it actually?

It didn't hurt to look. Well, it probably would if woe betide her and she be discovered. Even more if her intentions were found out.

No. She would find it before then. She was 99.99% sure that she would. Her life and soul depended on this. This one slip of paper was all she would ever need – _evidence._

Slowly and carefully lifting up the secret bottom of the drawer (being extra careful not to knock over the cleaning products inside), she gasped. And burst into fits and cackles of maniacal evil laughter.

She looked at the paper…

_Levi's 'To Do' List_

_\- Clean_

_\- Clean_

_\- Eren_

… before suddenly scrunching it up in a fit of rage. She was now emitting an aura of pure fury and sisterly love for Eren, whom she considered like the younger brother she never had.

_He. Would. Die._

Only three thoughts were running through her head at this particular moment: _Kill Levi, YAOI! _and_ Destroy Levi. _

Sadly, her desires of Levi's demise outnumbered those of her love for smexy boys' love.

_If she didn't do this… _

Mikasa was a woman on a mission.

_Mutilate Levi._


	2. Birthday

**Birthday**

Eren groaned. He had just been sitting there drawing titans and chibi Levi for ages and now he was as tired as heck. All he wanted to do was go to sleep (although it wasn't _that _late… only about eight o'clock at night). Sleeping was nice and warm and happy. As long as there are no nightmares, that is.

He heard a creak behind him and jumped. He was very jumpy when he was tired. He would react to even the smallest, most innocent noises. He had never really gotten over that time when Mikasa played that trick on him. Since that, there was no such thing as being too paranoid. That creak did sound like someone though…

He whipped around, hearing another small noise all of a sudden. The door hadn't been oiled for a while and it now made a horrible sound when it moved. It sounded like somebody was there.

He wasn't scared. He could face the most dangerous titans head on with no fears. There was no way that a couple of noises – AKA someone playing a trick on him – would leave him visibly shaking. There was no way.

A sneeze.

His eyes widened. Someone was definitely there. It sounded feminine and like the owner was trying to hold it back. Mikasa had a cold at the moment. It must have been her.

"I know you're there, Mikasa." He stepped forwards, bravely speaking up.

There was no reply, only the silence. _Was she really there?_

Eren suddenly yelped in surprise as he was grabbed from behind. His eyes widened. _This wasn't Mikasa! _He struggled but it was in vain.

Hanji Zoe stuffed something in front of his nose and mouth. He tried not to breathe but was eventually forced to inhale… and inhale some chloroform. He was beginning to feel even sleepier than before. There was nothing he wanted to do more than sleep now.

_What's going to happen to me?!_

His frantic mind was rapidly losing all sense of rationality of logic as he was lured into unconsciousness. Gradually, his vision began to disappear – as did all his thoughts – and he was lost to the seduction of sleep.

Hanji Zoe and Erwin Smith sat opposite Levi Ackermann.

"What?" Levi asked, suspicious of their very pleased and victorious smiles. "Aren't we going to wait for Eren and the others to arrive?"

It was the corporal's birthday today. It was also Christmas day, but screw that when it's somebody's birthday. Especially his. On the table sat a nice, yummy looking cake. Apparently, it was baked by Hanji herself. He didn't trust it though… knowing her, it would probably turn anyone who ate it into a titan.

On the floor, next to the table, lay a huge box. It was probably the largest present he had ever received. It was large enough to contain a person. He was a bit suspicious as to why they had gone so far as to prepare a present so large just for him. Strange… but then again, _they _were strange.

"Happy birthday! Aren't you going to open your present?"

Those oh-so-innocent smiles of joyousness were becoming very questionable. Were they really that happy for him on his birthday? They weren't usually that ecstatic on this day every year… except when Hanji had received a five metre tall titan of her own as a present. He would have expected Eren to be like this, not them.

And on the subject of Eren, where was he? He should have been down by then. Not that he was _disappointed_ or anything…

He could have sworn that box made a noise a second ago. Or was that just Erwin's sudden coincidental coughing fit?

Slowly getting off the chair, he inspected his present. The rectangular box was the size that would fit a person in it if they were lying down. The cardboard flaps were sealed down with some masking tape. What on earth could be in such a box?

Levi slowly and neatly began to peel the tape off the box. He could have sworn he heard a girly squeal and a manly giggle from behind. He lifted up the flaps of the box…

… and fell over.

One glance at the contents of the box was all he needed to turn his face very red. _Now _he knew why they had been acting so weird. Poor Eren…

Inside the box was… the most interesting birthday present he had ever received.

Eren was lying down, tied up, in the bottom of the box. His hands and feet were bound by handcuffs and there was a gag over his mouth. His cheeks were lightly dusted with a pink shade and his eyes looked droopy, as if he was sleepy or only just woken up. His expression was one of pleading. Pleading to let him out (not anything else, you dirty minded freaks of readers…).

And next to him? Some very suggestive items… including lube, a dildo and _a fucking vibrator._

_What the…?_

He was speechless. Nothing to say. And that was (totally) not because turned on by this sight… _totally_ not.

That night Levi had some very strange dreams.


End file.
